Rejection to Acceptance
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: I suck at summary. But basically Lucy Rejects Natsu which causes him to leave the guild. But I assure you this is just the first chapter, like prologue. Review Faster update.


**Rejection to Acceptance**

Natsu stared at Happy as the blue exceed slept sound. A small smile perked before it was replaced with a sad frown. A lot had happened in the past few days. He got rejected by Lucy in front of the whole guild. He had thought she would at least give him a chance.. but no.. 'You are not a boyfriend material.' That's what she said. Natsu had no idea what that meant but it doesn't matter. What mattered was her returning his feelings, which she didn't.

Natsu stopped going to guild since then. Occasionally Mirajane would come and leave food near the door after Natsu denied to meet anyone. He was happy that she still gave him food.. after all you can not be angry with food.

He slowly channelled magical energy on his fist, surrounding it with fire.

'Igneel... I am not feeling well.. what should I do?' A drop of tear cascaded from his eyes which soon turned into a flow.

Natsu was a strong, happy, energetic wizard and in no way was he weak. But he had never felt any emotional pain apart from losing Igneel which he overcame once he met his guild members.

Gray and him would always fight, but internally they knew their friendship. To Natsu he was his best friend, and likewise on Gray's part.

'Maybe Lucy likes Gray... he looks good as Mirajane once told..'

 **(Flashback- 10 Years back)**

" _Oi Mirajane fight me!" A small five years old Natsu yelled at the white haired girl. Natsu had just recently joined the guild and was boasting about how cool his magic was since many kids his age barely could use magic. But Mirajane was older than him and was strong._

" _Heh! Go away kid, fight someone of your own size, midget!" Mirajane shooed him as the dragon slayer frowned._

" _Who you calling midget!" He charged towards her with his fist only to get a bump on his head as stars circled on top of his head._

" _My win!" Mirajane smirked and content with her victory. Even if it was Natsu, she was still content to win._

" _I-I decided!" Natsu slowly stood up, rubbing his head. "I am going to defeat you when I get stronger and if I win.." Natsu tried to come up with a idea but failed._

" _Oh you won't win in a million years!" Mirajane taunted with a frown, angry with the boy's audacity to think he could defeat her. -_

" _I will and if I win you have to marry me!" Natsu declared with a glare._

" _Marry you? Oh please midget! Not in a thousand years!"_

" _Why not?!" Natsu glared with anger._

" _Because you are a midget! I rather marry someone handsome like Gray or Mystogan, not a pink haired midget!"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

Natsu dryly smiled as he reminisced on the past. 'So it must be because I don't look handsome like Gray or Mystogan.. it must be it...'

 **~Knock knock~**

Natsu looked towards the door as he heard the knocking sound. He slightly felt bad for not opening the door. It has been four days and Mirajane still gave him food despite him acting rude. He slowly stood up and opened the door. As expected he could see Mirajane walking away after leaving the food.

"Mira!" Natsu called out as she stopped walking and swiftly turned around.

"Natsu!" She quickly ran towards him. "Natsu.."  
He slowly nodded and let her in as she picked up the food before entering.

..

There was no exchange of words between the two. Natsu stared at the food she bought but his mind was not on the food.

"Natsu, everyone is worried in the guild." Mirajane whispered, waiting for any sign from the pink haired boy but to no avail.

There was more silence before he decided to speak up.

"Everyone in the guild is worried? Yea sure.." He snarled at her before going back to food staring.

"I am serious! Everyone is-"  
"Oh everyone is worried?! Well then where is she?! She didn't even come to visit me! Why is it you and not her who is here?!" Natsu finally yelled, pouring all his anger on the girl in front of him.

Mirajane looked down, slightly hurt from his words.  
"I-I am sorry t-that it's just me and not her." She quickly stood up, ready to live. "Eat up.. or the food will get cold." She faked a smile before leaving his house.

Natsu turned his attention at the exceed as he glared at him.

"Happy?"  
"Why did you say all those mean stuff to Mirajane? She was trying to help you." The blue exceed spoke with anger, despite his voice being squeaky it was easy to understand the anger in them.

"What did I say? I didn't say anything to her!" Natsu yelled back as they glared at each other.

"Natsu no baka!" Happy yelled before flying out of the window.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger before punch the ground. 'Damn it! Everyone hates me!'

He kept punching. 'Damn it! Damn it!' Until his tears started to blur his eyes again. 'Damn it.. * **sniff***

 **(Scene Change-Next Day)**

"Ne Lu-chan, did you hear from Natsu?" Levy asked with a worried face. The guild hall was not lively without the dragon slayer as it used to be. Lucy shook her head in response.

"Lu-chan!" Levy frowned. "How can you be so mean?! He is your friend!"  
Lucy gave her a questioning look. "How am I mean?"  
"How you ask?!" She spoke loudly, causing the already silent turn their attention to the duo.

"What's wrong Levy-chan? Why are you acting-"  
"Lu-chan we are all worried about Natsu and you are acting as if nothing happened?" Levy was normally cheerful and forgiving girl, but this was one of the rare occasions where she was beyond pissed. She tried to give Lucy time so she could come to her senses. First everyone thought she was just shocked but as few days past, it was clear to them that she just didn't care.

"I am acting absolutely fine Levy-chan, why are you blaming me for what happened? Just because I don't feel the same for him?" Lucy asked with slight annoyance but kept her face straight as much as she could.

"T-That's not it! What you are doing now is wrong. Can't you just go to him and give him a real reason why you did that?" Levy asked, her eyes slightly tearing up. She was really fragile and would easily get emotional.

"Give him a reason? I already told him he is not a boyfriend material. What else do you want me to explain? That he looks funny and childish? Or his weird pink hair? I can not say that to him. Or you guys think I should have said that?" Lucy was furious. She glared at the whole guild until her eyes caught the weird pink haired boy.

She was completely shocked from his presence. 'W-when did he come..'

Natsu slowly walked through the guild doors, his hair making a shadow over his face. Everyone was completely silent. Laxus walked out of the guild as he passed Natsu. Gray kept his eyes on the dragon slayer as he walked to the bar.

"N-Natsu." Mirajane stuttered as he sat down. Lucy was too shocked to say anything.

"Ne Mira.. do you find me a joke?" It was barely audible. Mirajane looked at him with hurtful eyes.

"Natsu I-"  
"You must find me a joke too... weird pink hair, funny looks, childish..." He stood up and turned towards Lucy. His eyes had no tears, no life.. but only anger. "Thanks a lot Lucy. Hope you have a wonderful life."  
"N-Natsu-"  
"Happy." He called out as he walked out of the guild. The blue exceed slowly followed the dragon slayer.

That was three years back. Three years had past since then. Natsu didn't come back. The whole guild searched for him for the first year, but there was no sign of him. Nor Happy. They had left Fairy Tail.

 **(Three Years Later)**

"Natsu-sama, we have arrived in Magnolia." A feminine voice was audible. The addressed boy was wearing a black cloak. A evil smirk could be seen as the moon light fell on his face.

"I know... let's go Wendy."

 **(THE END)**

 **Authors Note:** So this idea is overused but I wanted to give it my own snip. All the stories I read with this idea either makes Natsu completely become OC(Which is fine) but makes him a complete jerk to Lucy which I don't plan to .

As for the pairings, its NaLu vs NaMi vs Natsu x Wendy.

Anyways, this is the first chapter, so how is it? Good Bad?

Review :)


End file.
